


Arthropods

by seleniticexplorer



Series: Bioshock one-shots [3]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Booker is a good dad for once, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Anna and Booker spend a sleepy afternoon in Central Park and Anna goes exploring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthropods

“Daddy! Daddy! Come look!”

Booker glanced over at Anna. She was crouched in the dirt a few yards away, beckoning him eagerly with grubby fingers. 

“What is it, baby-girl?” he asked, pushing himself up on his elbows. He had been dozing in a sunny spot on the grass while she explored the small grove of bushes nearby. It was a lazy spring afternoon in Central Park and the sun was just starting to touch the tops of the highest buildings to the west.

“I found some critters! Lookit!”

Booker grunted as he got to his feet and walked over to her, a small smirk on his lips. Anna was so curious. Sure she would need a serious bath when they got home, but seeing her little face light up with excitement like this was well worth it to him.

He crouched beside her and she held up her palm, on which were four little grey spheres. “Looks like you found some doodlebugs,” he said. “Did they roll up real tight when you touched them?”

“Yeah,” Anna said, nodding seriously as she examined the little creatures in her hand, button-nose scrunched up thoughtfully. “But they’re not doodlebugs, Daddy. They’re arthropods.”

Booker blinked. “They’re called what now?”

“Arthropods, Daddy,” Anna giggled, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. “Not doodlebugs!”

“That’s sure a fancy name for some small critters,” Booker chuckled, gently tucking a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“Yeah…” Anna turned back to her cupped hands. The creatures were just starting to uncurl, waving their many tiny legs. “I like them…”

Booker smiled “About ready to go home, baby-girl? I’ll give you a bubble bath before dinner.”

“Ok!” Anna gently let the doodlebugs roll off her hand back under their bush. They quickly disappeared, scuttling under the decaying leaves and dirt.

Anna hugged her father around the neck as he scooped her up into his arms. 

“So long, doodlebugs!”

Anna and Booker waved back at the bush.

“Can we go see the arthropods again tomorrow, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby-girl,” Booker laughed. “But first let’s get you home and in the bath, huh? You can tell me all about them before dinner huh?”

“Ok!” Anna nodded, resting her head against her father’s shoulder as they made their way down the path toward home.


End file.
